


Stick

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sleepy go brrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sleep blowjob by an oblivious bro, oc stuff
Kudos: 1





	Stick

Darell had Aaron on his back, and was running to their shared room. Aaron was mumbling nonsense and clutching onto Darell tightly.   
Darell was terrified. Some angel chick had spiked his drink with something and Darell wasn’t loud enough to warn him. Then over the course of a few minutes Aaron had become completely jumbled, clinging to Darell.   
Darell whimpered softly, and dashed into their room, closing the door and locking it behind them before going to sit on Aaron’s bed and whispering, “A-Aaron, l-let go of m-me, you need to s-sleep...”   
Aaron groaned a little, “buuuuut you’re suuuch a soooft puppyyy....” He started stroking Darell’s ears, making Darell gasp then bite back an embarrassing sound. He paused, then said warily, “w-will you sleep if I s-stay?” Aaron giggled and nodded. “Yeh.”   
Aaron got under the covers, giggling a little, and beckoned Darell under them as well. After they’d both gotten settled, Aaron shivered. “Isss tooo warmm” He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and sighed, hugging Darell and pulling him closer before passing out.  
Darell was frozen, staring at his now partially exposed chest. ‘His... C-Chest... It’s s-so close...’ Darell thought, suddenly overcome with an urge to mark him. He quickly shook off the thought however, and started chewing on his bandana instead. ‘I might as well try to sleep...’ Darell closed his eyes with a sigh, and curled up in Aaron’s arms, slowly drifting off.

...

Darell woke suddenly, startled by a strange noise. His eyes flew open, darting around the room anxiously. The clock read 11:52 PM. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, and his ears perked up again when he heard the sound again, coming from Aaron. Darell looked up at his face to see that he was blushing but still very much asleep. His face twitched in an odd expression that Darell had never seen before, somewhere between pain and joy. Darell then became aware of something hard pressing against his stomach, and pulled back the covers a little, looking down and suddenly becoming very curious and confused. Something was making a tent in Aaron’s pants, and Darell couldn’t remember him trying to put something in them.  
After hesitating, Darell gently pulled away from Aaron’s embrace and rolled his friend onto his back. Darell shifted to sit near the tent in Aaron’s pants, staring at it curiously. Then after a moment, he hesitantly poked it gently. A small shiver ran through Aaron’s body, making Darell even more interested.   
‘Maybe I should take off his pants. Something bad might be in them. But I shouldn’t do that, that’s rude!’ After a moment of indecision, Darell straddled Aaron’s lower legs and unzipped the fly of his friend’s jeans. After finding nothing in the actual pants, Darell gently slid down Aaron’s boxers, flinching when his friend’s length was freed to the air. Aaron gasped softly in his sleep.   
Darell had never seen anything like it before, and was enraptured by the way it twitched. He got closer to it, inspecting it from every angle. It was fairly big, at least 6 inches long, and almost as thick as three of Darell’s fingers. He looked up at Aaron’s sleeping face. It was still in that odd expression.   
Darell decided to experiment a little, grabbing Aaron’s length and squeezing it gently. Aaron moaned softly in his sleep, his back arching slightly. Darell let go immediately, fearful that Aaron would wake up and get angry with him, even though Darell knew that Aaron wasn’t the angry type. ‘It‘s so hard...’  
After making sure his friend was still asleep, he turned back to Aaron’s now throbbing erection, and started moving his fingers around on it, feeling every part of it, tracing every prominent vein and now ignoring Aaron’s soft breathy moans and groaning.  
By the time Darell was finished inspecting it, a bit of precum was leaking out. Darell noticed it and his ears perked up. He paused for a moment then licked it off, making Aaron clutch a little at the bed sheets. Darell was caught up in its taste, and surprised when more started to leak out. ‘I wonder if the rest tastes good too.’ He wondered to himself before lying on top of Aaron’s legs and starting to lick every inch of his friend’s length, and some of the skin around it. Aaron murmured softly in between sleepy moans, and Darell shivered. It tasted good, and hearing Aaron’s moans drove him to want to taste it more.   
Darell inched up a bit so that it was pressed against his cheek and cautiously put the head in his mouth, licking it as well. Aaron moaned a bit louder, his back arching again as he gripped the sheets more. Darell looked up at his friend’s sweet face, a little concerned at the expression painted on his features, but he decided it was nothing to worry about and swirled his tongue around the head.   
Darell was starting to enjoy the hypnotic moans escaping his friend’s lips, and he took a little more into his mouth, drinking the delightful sounds of Aaron’s moans becoming louder and more erotic.   
Darell started to suck on him, his tail starting to wag from the taste, but he froze up as Aaron groaned, “mh... Relly~ ah...” That was the nickname Aaron had given him. Darell looked up at him to find he was still sleeping.  
After waiting to see if he would stir, Darell kept sucking, subconsciously taking more and more into his mouth until it started to go into his throat. Darell’s hands rested on either side of him as he sucked harder, starting to wag again.   
Lost in the taste and feel of it, he ignored Aaron’s moans becoming more and more frantic and erotic, and his hips rolling a bit. Darell couldn’t back away, shuddering every time he could taste a bit of precum.  
Aaron moaned out his nickname fairly loudly and his hips bucked as he came into Darell’s mouth, startling him a little. But he quickly realized how good it tasted and swallowed it all.  
Darell took his friend’s length out of his mouth and sat up, coughing a little and wiping off a little bit of cum that had dribbled down his chin. He stared at it on his hand for a moment before licking it off. He looked back down at Aaron, then dressed him back up again. ‘I shouldn’t leave him like this...’   
After he’d gotten Aaron dressed again, he curled up next to him, sighing happily and drifting into slumber again.


End file.
